


Shape Of You

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Series: QuaranQueens [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Quarantine, yorusoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Yoruichi is exercising and Soi Fon is being a little shit.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Series: QuaranQueens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868071
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Shape Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my new series of Quarantined!YoruSoi. Hope you enjoy these little ficlets.

Soi Fon paused in the doorway to the living room, eyebrows shooting up and the apples of her cheeks warming. Nearly three years after the first time Yoruichi kissed her, and Soi Fon believed she should easily be able to keep herself from becoming a sputtering, scarlet mess over her girlfriend at any given moment. So far, it had been anything but easy.

_(Yoruichi thought it was endearing. Soi Fon was convinced it was embarrassing. They had reached an impasse one evening, early in their relationship, and remained stuck till Yoruichi, the filthy cheat, stuck a hand inside Soi Fon’s shirt and spread her palms across her back till Soi Fon was… well, a sputtering, scarlet mess again.)_

She watched as Yoruichi’s mouth fell open in silent pants, gorgeous, toned muscles of her arms glistening with sweat and bunching together to hold up her weight as she planked, glutes tight and head straight. The stopwatch in her phone ticked on next to her, digits climbing on their sixth loop, _01:24, 01:25, 01:26…_

Well, it made sense. Even with the gyms closed and unlikely to reopen for a long-ass time, it wasn't like Yoruichi was going to sit at home and actually laze around like a normal person. It also meant Soi Fon was treated with views like this, of her gorgeous girlfriend sweaty and working out in a bra and shorts. She, for one, wasn't going to be caught dead complaining. 

Taking a deep breath and waiting for her heart rate to calm down, Soi Fon entered the living room while noisily sipping her iced tea to let her girlfriend know she had audience. Yoruichi’s eyes darted to Soi Fon once in acknowledgement, and the muscles around her mouth convulsed, almost as if trying to form a smile before breaking into a loud, exhausted huff. It made a short chuckle punch out of Soi Fon, earning her a quiet glare from Yoruichi.

Soi Fon dropped down by Yoruichi’s legs and grinned, letting her fingertips skim down the older woman’s bare thigh and listening to her pant.

“When did we get a dog?”

Yoruichi’s knee buckled, but she straightened it and held on to her form regardless, glare sharpening in intensity. Soi Fon could see the pout forming on her lips now, and she bit back her laughter.

Leaning an arm against Yoruichi’s calves, but making sure to put no extra weight on her girlfriend, she muttered,

“Oh no, that’s just you panting. A pandemic isn’t a good enough reason to fall so tragically out of shape, you know.”

Next to her, Yoruichi’s knees and elbows came crashing down to the ground and the woman gave a sharp hiss. Soi Fon had to scramble back and muffle her giggles against the back of her hand.

To Yoruichi’s credit, the stopwatch had finished it’s sixth loop of two minutes.

“ _What_ did you just say about me, lover?”, A thick, black brow crawled up Yoruichi’s forehead. With one hand, she wiped the sweat beading along her brow while pulling out the rubber band holding her braids in a loose ponytail with the other. 

“Which part? The ‘you pant like a dog’ part or the ‘you are out of shape’ part?”

Soi Fon laughed to herself as she watched Yoruichi’s mouth drop open in a soft gasp, eyes dancing around as she tried to decide whether to be more offended at being compared to a dog or being seen anything less than her perfectly toned and athletic self.

Finally coming to a decision, Yoruichi crossed her arms and growled out, “I am in perfect shape, thank you very much.” Then, as if realising her comeback had fallen completely short of Soi Fon’s jab, snatched the sipper of iced tea from the younger woman’s hands and took a mockingly loud sip.

Soi Fon snorted and crawled forward towards Yoruichi, head cocked and mouth grinning.

“You sure about that?”, she drawled, placing her palm on Yoruichi’s knee.

Eyes narrowing at Soi Fon’s playful tone, Yoruichi took one glance at the small hand on her knee and immediately jumped to cover it with her own, as if to make sure Soi Fon couldn’t pull away, all the while pouting and frowning at the younger woman, still.

Soi Fon shook her head and leaned closer to Yoruichi. Softly kissing her neck, she whispered against her damp skin, 

“Wanna try showing me what great shape you’re in?”

Soi Fon could almost see her girlfriend’s ears perk up in interest. Yoruichi’s hand tugged on Soi Fon’s and Soi Fon let herself be dragged onto Yoruichi’s lap. Pressing her nose under Yoruichi’s sharp jaw, she breathed in the familiar smell of sandalwood curling around the heady musk from Yoruichi’s workout. Soi Fon felt herself shiver, and had to bite her lip to make sure she didn’t glomp Yoruichi right then.

“State your offer, I might be interested.” Yoruichi grouched, even as she grabbed a handful of Soi Fon’s butt, baring her neck to her.

Soi Fon kissed and licked a careful trail from Yoruichi’s jaw to her ear lobe, relishing in the sighs the older woman let out with each sputter of her lips against her skin. Her fingertips tingled where they curled around Yoruichi’s and it was only after she had bitten down hard on Yoruichi’s earlobe and been rewarded with a heavy, breathy moan, that she whispered,

“Hundred push-ups, no breaks.”

Yoruichi gawked in confusion for a second and Soi Fon darted out of her lap and across the room. A miffed grin curled on Yoruichi’s face when she realised what had happened, and getting to her feet, she quickly gave chase.

Soi Fon bustled in and out of rooms, Yoruichi hot on her heels, giggling, panting, reaching out for each other and dancing away, making faces at each other from opposite ends of the couch and giving loud, joyful gasps when Yoruichi finally looped an arm around Soi Fon’s hips and easily lifted her up, slamming her petite body against the nearest wall at hand.

Yoruichi crowed in victory, and Soi Fon ran her hands up Yoruichi’s arms and around her strong shoulders, toes immediately curling at the sensation of being encased so tightly in her lover’s firm grip. Her skin tingled where Yoruichi’s thigh slid up between her knees and she groaned.

Yoruichi’s stepped back for a moment, only to allow a hand to crawl up and inside Soi Fon’s shirt. With the ease of another woman who’d had to wear bras all her life, she unhooked Soi Fon’s.

Soi Fon trailed her fingers into Yoruichi’s hair and sighed, letting her lover mouth greedy kisses along her collarbone.

Yoruichi only looked up from the creamy skin of her neck when Soi Fon was nearly melting. With a sharp grin on her lips, she asked,

“Mind if I suggest a better idea?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This happened mainly because I was horny and wanted to be pinned to a wall by a tall, butch lady but whatever. :)
> 
> Leave me a comment!
> 
> Come scream at me about Bleach on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
